Un visiteur venu d'Edoras
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Natsu aime Lucy en secret, mais il ne sait pas comment lui avouer de peur de se faire rejeter. Mais un éventement va faire bousculer les choses: Par on ne sait quel moyen, voilà que le Natsu d'Edora débarque à Earthland et semble être fortement attiré par Lucy. NaLu (évidement)


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Bonjour à tous :3 Donc, comme je l'ai dis dans ma fanfic, voilà un beau OS NaLu écrit depuis longtemps (24 Novembre ._.) et j'espère que vous l'appréciereeeeez ! ^w^ Donc, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un avis à la fin :D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

C'était un matin de printemps où l'air était encore frais, les habitants de Magnoria avaient donc pour habitude de fermer leurs fenêtres la nuit pour préserver la chaleur présente dans leur maison. Une certaine mage aux cheveux blonds avait la même coutume, de peur d'attraper froid.  
Pourtant, ce matin, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas... A moitié endormie dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, elle sentait un courant d'air frais lui chatouiller le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa un gémissement en se recouvrant jusqu'à la tête. Toujours dérangé par ce froid, elle décida de se tourner en direction du mûr, mais rencontra quelque chose de chaud à la place. Sans sa poser de question, elle se colla à cette chose qui était bien chaude, en chuchotant « Bien chaud ». Mais lorsque la « chose » passa ce qu'il semblait être ses « bras » dans le dos de Lucy, comme pour la serrer contre lui, cette dernière eut des doutes, ou plutôt peur.

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu se retrouva par terre aujourd'hui encore.

- Maiiiis ! Luce, pourquoi tu me jettes par terre à chaque fois ? Se plaignit le dragon slayer qui se massait son postérieur endolori.

- Et pourquoi tu rentres constamment chez moi sans me demander l'autorisation ? Et en plus tu ne refermes même pas la fenêtre ! Se plaignit la blonde en croisant les bras.

- Mais c'est parce que je préfère ton lit que le miens ! Sourit le dragon slayer et faisant, sans qu'il le remarque, rougir la blonde par la même occasion.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !... Peu importe je vais prendre ma douche, et ne détruit rien pendant ce temps !

- Oui !  
. Elle part donc en direction de la douche, laissant seule la salamandre ainsi qu'Happy -ne l'oublions pas- ce dernier dormant toujours.  
Il avait dit la vérité tout à l'heure, il préférait amplement le lit de sa « camarade » que le sien, mais pas car celui de la blonde était plus confortable, non, mais tout simplement car elle si trouvait. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers elle -bien évidemment, grâce à Mirajane- mais ne savait absolument pas comment lui avouer... La peur de se faire rejeter ne cessait pas de le décourager ! Après tout, elle était une jolie fille et beaucoup de garçons devaient lui tourner autour donc il se pourrait bien qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un...  
Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Il voulait absolument qu'elle soit à lui et à lui seul ! Donc peu importe l'homme de qui elle était amoureuse, il réussirait à la faire sienne

Sur ces belles pensées, le chat bleu auparavant endormi se réveilla en criant « Aye ! Je vais aller manger les poissons livrés hier que Lucy a caché dans l'entrée », laissant le salamander seul, mais pas pour bien longtemps, car Lucy sortit de la salle de bain encore en serviette, aillant comme d'habitude oublié ses habits dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit son étagère, s'accroupit et de quoi s'habiller, concentrée.  
Pendant ce temps, Natsu, lui, la reluquait de bas en haut. Auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais fait et la voir aussi dénudé ne lui faisait rien. Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et devait faire un effort fou pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Avec une difficulté inouïe, il réussit à détacher ses yeux d'elle et se concentra sur le lit pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite...  
Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour s'habiller, ils purent aller à la guilde, accompagnée d'Happy, bien sûr ! La journée se passa sans encombre. Oui, c'était une journée des plus banales pour n'importe quel membre de Fairy Tail, bien que pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette journée serait une des plus incroyables.  
Pas de mission aujourd'hui pour l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, juste du repos. Lucy sirotait une boisson gazeuse tandis qu'elle parlait du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu avec Levy, Natsu et Grey se battaient, Erza dégustait son fraisier avec gourmandise, et Happy offrait son poisson quotidien à Charles.  
- Alors, Lucy ?  
Cette dernière regarda celle  
- Mm ? Fit-elle simplement, pour lui signaler qu'elle l'écoutait.  
- Ça avance avec Natsu ?  
- Hein ?! cria-t-elle, surprise de la question.  
- Bah oui, ça fait un petit moment que vous vous connaissez, et vu que vous faites tous ensemble...  
- M-MAIS... CE N-N'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU CROIS MIRAJANE !  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es toute rouge.  
- C-C'est rien... Je crois que je vais rentrer pour me reposer, il commence à se faire tard... bégaya Lucy, voulant éviter ce sujet.  
Mirajane et Levy la saluèrent et la regardèrent s'éloigner dans la ville...

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Il était vers 23 heures. La blonde avait déjà sombré dans ses rêves depuis bien longtemps, ayant pris soin de fermer la fenêtre avant de se coucher...

Mais... Pour quelle raison alors était-elle ouverte à ce moment-là alors? Qui avait bien pu l'ouvrir ? Vous savez qui est « cette personne » ? Êtes-vous certain que cette personne est bien celle à qui vous pensez ? Sachez que dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à moitié raison. Oui, à moitié.

Car, sachez qu'à ce moment-là, devant l'appartement de Lucy, et j'insiste bien sûr le « devant », pour bien faire comprendre aux idiots que vous êtes, très chers lecteurs, que ce n'était pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement mais à l'extérieur, se trouvait un mage aux cheveux étrangement roses accompagné d'un chat bleu ailé. Ils escaladèrent l'appartement de la jeune blonde (enfin... le chat lui n'escaladait pas puisqu'il volait) et furent tout deux très surpris de constater que la fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Pourtant, Lucy n'oubliait jamais de la fermer. Mais bon, ils laissèrent ce détail de côté et entrèrent dans la pièce désormais sombre. Natsu remarqua aussi une autre chose d'étrange... Son odeur était deux fois plus forte que d'habitude ! C'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était lui qui devait être fatigué, rien de plus. Happy pris place sur son fauteuil fétiche pour s'y installer confortablement et y trouver le sommeil. La salamandre compta faire de même dans le lit de l'élue de son coeur, et pouvoir s'endormir comme toutes les nuits précédentes en la serrant dans ses bras et humer son parfum, pouvant donc passer une nuit paisible et remplit de beaux rêves... Mais au moment où il voulut s'allonger dans le lit... Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Il ne comprit pas : il avait toujours eu la place de s'installer avec sa « Luce » dans ce lit, donc pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui ? Surpris, il se releva et écarta la couette de Lucy et la « chose » qui l'empêchait d'être auprès d'elle et fut surpris de trouver...

- AHHH ! cria Natsu qui fut un bond en arrière.  
Sous ce cri que l'on pouvait qualifier de « frayeur », Lucy se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et se tourna vers la « chose » qui était à côté d'elle.  
- NATSUUU ! Cria-t-elle, en colère, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE DANS MON LIT !  
La personne qui se trouvait dans ce lit ressemblait traits pour traits à...  
- Na-Natsu ? Demanda la blonde. P-Pourquoi je vois un Natsu à côté de moi et un Natsu debout ?! Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible !  
- Lucy ? Qui est cette personne qui est à côté de toi ? Pourquoi me ressemble-t-elle et pourquoi a-t-elle la même odeur que moi ?!

En effet, la personne se trouvant à côté d'elle était un « autre Natsu ».  
- Mais, Je n'en sais rien moi ! C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer ! Pourquoi est-ce que ton double se trouve dans mon lit ?!  
Son « double », comme le disait Lucy, se réveilla suite au brouhaha que faisaient les deux jeunes gens. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur tout en baillant bruyamment, puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne pas encore très bien réveillé. Lucy toussota pour lui indiquer sa présence, il tourna la tête et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se jeta au sol puis commença à crier « Ah ! Je suis désolé Lucy-sama d'avoir importuné votre sommeil ! Veuillez me pardonner ! », Comme s'il s'adressait à Erza.  
Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux rose réagissait comme ça.

- Euh... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda gentiment Lucy.  
Dans la tête du double de Natsu, ce fut comme un « clic », il se rappela brusquement de tous les évènements passés auparavant. Il se releva lentement avant de prendre un air embarrassé.  
- C-C'est assez délicat à expliquer...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, explique. Car je te rappelle que pour l'instant tu es le « double » de mon ami, et c'est assez choquant.  
- Et bien... Je suis le Natsu d'Edora.

Lucy et Natsu -le Natsu d'Heartland- ouvrirent grand la bouche... Comment le Natsu d'Heartland pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et la question que se posait surtout le dragon slayer était « Qu'est-ce que faisait ce mec dans la chambre de ma Luce ?! » Car oui, voir que son alter égo était en face de lui ne le choquait pas du tout...  
- Et je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Demanda le dragon slayer.  
- Et bien, c'était il y a plusieurs heures, lors d'un combat, l'ennemi a récité un sort bizarre qui m'a transporté dans votre monde et...  
- Nan mais pas ça triple idiot ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la chambre de Lucy ?! S'énerva Natsu  
Le Natsu d'Edoras sembla s'affoler devant la mine que faisait son double, il faut dire qu'il était assez peureux...

- Eh-Eh bien, lorsque je me suis réveillé, on était la nuit et comme je ne connaissais rien à ce monde, j'ai suivi mon odeur qui m'a guidé ici grâce à une odeur que je connaissais bien...  
- Mon odeur ? Demanda Lucy.  
- Oui... acquit-il.  
Le silence fut [nda : Amen /SBAFF/], personne ne savait quoi dire... Mais le silence fut brisé par un bâillement de Lucy.  
- Eh bien moi je vous propose que l'on traite cette affaire demain, car là j'ai sommeil...  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Lui sourit le Natsu d'Edoras.  
- Bien, comme tu n'as pas de maison, tu peux rester dormir chez moi, mais pas dans mon lit ! Lui sourit Lucy, avant de se retourner vers le Natsu qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps.  
- Toi, tu as une maison donc tu rentres chez toi ! D'ailleurs je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu venais faire ici !

Natsu partit boudeur vers la fenêtre, saisissant Happy qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé au passage. Sur le chemin du retour il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, pourquoi est-ce que l'autre imbécile avait le droit de dormir chez SA Lucy et lui non ? Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était pourtant lui qu'elle devait aimer et personne d'autre !

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le matin ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez, et Lucy eut du mal à quitter son lit après la mauvaise nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se frottait énergiquement les yeux tout en faisant le petit déjeuner. Elle espérait que le Natsu d'Edoras n'était pas aussi vorace que celui d'Heartland, car sinon ses provisions en prendraient un coup ! Une fois la cuisine finit, elle se dirigeait vers le salon ou son « invité » était assoupi sur le canapé. Elle le regarda avec un doux sourire. Ils avaient exactement la même tête... Il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il dormait, elle devait l'avouer. Elle n'avait jamais le temps de l'observer dormir puisqu'il se faufilait à chaque fois dans son lit et elle, énervé, l'éjectait. C'était assez dommage. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Mirajane... Non, Lucy n'était pas amoureuse de Natsu !... En fait, elle n'en savait rien... Elle était perdue... Elle l'aimait bien plus fort qu'un ami -certes- mais de là à l'aimer... Elle se ressaisit et secoua doucement le Natsu allongé sur son canapé, en chuchotant « Lève-toi, c'est l'heure... ». Il gémit, ne souhaitant pas se lever et la pris dans ses bras en la serrant très fort comme si c'était son doudou.  
La blonde se trouvait donc désormais allongé sur le torse de Natsu, en rougissant.

Natsu s'était dépêché de se préparer pour aller chez Lucy. Il ne voulait pas la laisser avec « lui », c'était tout simplement hors de questions. Il marchait d'un pas vif, suivi de Happy qui se plaignait « Natsuuu ! Attends-moi, tu marches trop vite ! », Mais il s'en fichait. Arrivé devant la demeure de la fille qu'il aimait, il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre, ou une fois dessus, il cria avec un de ses plus beau sourire « Yo, Luce ! Comment t-», mais il se tu remarquant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec son double venu d'Edoras. Il ressentit une profonde tristesse, et son cœur se sera, s'arrêtant presque de battre. Il fit un sourire gêné et un petit rire nerveux avant de dire faiblement « Haha... Je dérange je vois... » Et de se précipitait hors de la maison, ne voulant pas pleurer devant quiconque.

Lucy ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il arrive à ce moment-là... Et elle se sentait vraiment mal... Maintenant il allait peut être pensé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Natsu venu d'Edoras ? Mais c'était totalement faux ! Elle irait lui expliquait que c'était un malentendu tout à l'heure.  
L'invité se réveilla à ce moment-là et dit d'une fois encore toute endormis :  
- Lucy ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- R-Rien, je t'assure ! avait-elle répondu. Allez, viens manger, le repas est prêt.  
- D'accord !

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

A la guilde, Lucy avait parlé du problème du « Natsu venu d'Edoras au maire de Fairy Tail, ce dernier lui ayant répondu qu'il existait effectivement un moyen pour le renvoyer dans son monde, mais le temps qu'il prépare l'incantation, il fallait attendre une petite semaine...  
Lucy se trouvait donc tranquillement à parler avec lui sous le mauvais œil d'un certain mage...

- Tu sais Lucy, je te trouve bien plus gentille que la Lucy de mon monde ! Avait-il annoncé.

- M-Merci... rougit-elle.

- Je suis vraiment contente que l'on passe une semaine ensemble ! Ça me fait très plaisir, tu sais ?!

Lucy sourit devant tant de motivation.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! s'écria Natsu (celui d'heartland)

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bah quoi ?! Je peux même plus donner mon opinion ?! Et sur ces « gentils » mots, il partit en claquant la porte la porte de la guilde.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?... demanda Lucy qui était totalement perdue.

Mirajane –qui étant en train d'essuyer un verre- se contenta de sourire, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi Natsu agissait ainsi.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le surlendemain, Natsu avait bien décidé de récupérer Lucy pour lui tout seul. Il n'accepterait pas que « l'autre » la prenne... Rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier le mettait dans une colère pas possible.  
Flash-back  
Le Natsu d'Edora collait tout le temps Lucy depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son lit. Un moment, durant l'après-midi, il lui dit quelque chose devant toute la guilde d'assez surprenant.

Lucy... Je peux te dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Je... Je t'aime !  
La blonde ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de « chose » ne sut quoi répondre, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit un air désolé.  
- Je... Je suis désolé mais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques...  
Il lui sourit tristement.  
- Dans ce cas restons ami... dit-il.  
Fin du flash-back  
Il avait soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté... Mais le problème était que son alter ego n'avait pas du tout renoncer à Lucy ! C'était certainement leur seul point commun car lui aussi ne renoncerait jamais à elle. Aujourd'hui, il comptait passer un maximum de temps avec elle...  
Il l'avait invité au parc d'attraction qui était ouvert temporairement et avait fait un plan de toutes les attractions qu'il voudrait faire en sa compagnie.  
Arrivé devant sa porte, oui, porte, il toqua et une lucy toute joyeuse et excitée en sortie.  
- Natsuuu ! Je t'attendais ! s'écria-t-elle !  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui le combla de joie, joie qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux roses qui avançait vers eux.  
- Il vient aussi ?... demanda Natsu, hésitant.  
- Bah oui, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul chez moi tout de même ?  
Le dragon slayer grogna quelques peu mais, préféra ne rien dire. Ils allèrent donc tous les trois au parc d'attraction et à partir de ce moment, tout devînt compliqué...

- Luuucy ! Je veux faire les auto-tamponneuses!  
- Non ! Pas ça ! Allons dans la grande roue !  
Ils tirèrent chacun sur un bras du Lucy pour l'attirer dans la direction qui les intéressait.  
- A-Arrêtez ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit cette dernière. On va faire ces deux attractions, pas la peine de me torturer !  
Ils commencèrent donc par les auto-tamponneuses, au plus grand malheur du Natsu d'Heartland. Dès que le Natsu d'Edoras fut monté dans le manège, qui était pour lui semblable à un moyen de transport, il passa à l'action... Détruire le Natsu d'Heartland ! Ce dernier étant pris d'incroyables nausées. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, être « tabassé » par son double... Ne pouvant se retenir, il vomit dans le manège.

- Natsu, pourquoi tu m'as invité au parc d'attraction si tu savais que tu allais vomir ?... demanda Lucy, après que son ami se soit senti mieux.  
- Bah... Pour te faire plaisir ! répondit celui-ci comme si c'était évidant.  
Lucy se sentait honteuse. Il était prêt à se sentir mal pour elle ? C'était vraiment mignon mais tout de même.  
La journée se passa très vite pour deux mages, et moins vite pour un autre... Il se commençait à se faire tard et avaient donc décidé de faire une dernière attraction avant de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande roue, comme l'avait désiré Natsu, mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu...

- Chaque cabine n'est constituée que de deux places. Il y en a donc un qui devra monter tout seul. Dit la dame de l'accueil de l'attraction.  
- Hein ? s'écrièrent les trois ensembles.  
Comme tout à leur, les deux mages s »saisirent un bras chacun de la mage, avant de tirer en cirant :  
- Lucyyyy, monte avec moi s'il te plait !  
- Luuuuce ! Laisse cet imbécile tout seul et vient avec moi !  
Mais cette dispute ne fit que déclencher leur chute et tomber tous les deux sur... Je vous laisse deviner, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Alors, vous n'avez aucune idée ? Pourtant c'est simple, car cet endroit eut le don de mettre en rogne notre chère constellationniste.

-AHHHH ! BANDE DE PERVERS ! CASSEZ VOUS !  
Oui, ils étaient tombés sur sa poitrine... Et c'est ainsi que les deux Natsu durent monter tous mes deux ensembles ! Et je peux vous dire que l'atmosphère n'était pas très chaleureuse dans la cabine...  
Ils se regardaient tous les deux froidement, prêt à se bondir dessus (ce qu'il fallait mieux éviter dans la cabine, après, dehors, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent).  
- Laisse ma Luce tranquille ! cria le Natsu d'Heartland.  
- Nan, tu laisses là ! Tu es trop méchant avec elle ! cria son double sur le point de pleurer.  
- Moi ? Méchant ?! Mais je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal ! Et toi tu peux bien être avec celle de ton monde !  
- Non, cette Lucy est trop méchante ! Je veux rester pour toujours ici !  
- Il en est hors de question !

Et ils commencèrent à se crier dessus ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent descendre de la cabine.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Les jours passaient, et les deux Natsu continuaient de se battre pour Lucy, cette dernière de sachant pas que le Natsu d'Heartland était amoureux d'elle.  
Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que le double de Natsu ne regagne son monde, le sort allant bientôt être jeté.  
Ce dernier se promenait avec Lucy dans un parc, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble, sous le regard malfaisant d'un mage aux cheveux roses qui les épiait discrètement.  
Brusquement, il put voir que son double pris Lucy dans ses bras en chuchotant « Je vais faire ce que j'ai rêvé de faire depuis mon arrivée... ». Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Lucy... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Lucy était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Il sortit donc du buisson dans lequel il était caché et cria un grand « NOOOON » qui fit sursauter les deux autres mages.  
- De quel droit oses-tu toucher ma Luce d'aussi près ! Cria le dragon slayer, pas content du tout.  
- Toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu nous espionnais ?! Demanda l'autre sur le point de pleurer.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Demanda Lucy totalement perdue.  
- Lucy, éloigne-toi vite de ce pervers ! Lui intima le dragon slayer.  
- Non ! Je veux rester avec ma Lucy ! Cria son double en se mettant à pleurer et en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Lucy.

Le rose commençait vraiment à être en colère, et pris donc de force le bras de sa Luce et commença à courir, l'emportant loin de « l'autre abruti ».  
Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, s'étant assuré qu'il avait semé son double, il s'arrêta et laissa Lucy reprendre son souffle assise pas terre.  
- Na-Natsu... P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui releva le menton à l'aide de son index pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui dire :  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi t'approche...  
Son coeur manqua un battement... Alors comme ça il était jaloux ?... Il la relava en la prenant par la taille et la sera fort dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :  
- Lucy... tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre...

Elle se mit à rougir comme pas possible, ces mots sortaient-ils vraiment de la bouche de Natsu ? Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de son visage pour mieux la contempler, puis plaça une main sur sa joue pour mieux rapprocher son visage du sien, et pour enfin l'embrasser. D'abord surprise, Lucy fut surprise d'apprécier et de ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avant...

Natsu passa sa main derrière sa tête pour mieux la coller à son corps et pour intensifier le baiser, goûtant avec gourmandise ses lèvres. En voulant plus, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'élue de son cœur et s'en même attendre qu'elle ouvre sa bouche, la passa de force dans sa bouche et y trouva sa jumelle.

Ils durent se séparer par manque de respiration, et Natsu put découvrir une Lucy entièrement rouge qui détournait le regard. Il rigola amusé avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille « Je t'aime ». Malgré l'échange de tout à l'heure, elle fut surprise d'entendre ces trois mots. Elle surit timidement et lui répondit « Moi aussi » avant de le ré-embrasser.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Plus tard dans la journée, le Natsu d'Edoras fut transporté à Edoras, et la guilde put fêter un nouveau couple..

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

A Edoras, un Natsu venait de tomber du ciel, sous le regard d'une Lucy légèrement différemment que celle que nous connaissons. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras  
- Ou étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, ne part plus jamais comme ça !  
Avant de l'embrasser, rouge écarlate.

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Alors? :3 Ca vous a plut? :3 Moi je me souviens que j'ai galérer pour nommer les Natsuuuu TwT Donc vous pouvez me laisser un p'tit commentaire auquel je répondrais certainement (sauf si vous n'avez pas de compte, ça c'est plus difficile ^^'- Mais ils me font quand me^me supeeer plaisir w) Et si le cœur vous en dit, allez lire ma fanfic et mon autre OS NaLu ^^ Je mettrais mon prochain OS bientôt puisqu'il est déjà écrit :33

Bye~


End file.
